Chances
by mayfairs
Summary: She's a cunning woman with tricks to get whatever she desires. So, what does she want? Excitement. So, what does she do? Stick to Hibari Kyoya and play a part during the one of the most dangerous times for Vongola Decimo and his family. TYL!HibarixOC
1. Chance Meeting Under the Rain

_**Chances**_

**Alternative Summary:** They met almost ten years ago. Her actions only made sense ten years afterwards. She was a person who longed for excitement, and decided to stick around at one of the most nerve racking times for Vongola Decimo and his family. However, just for the sake of it, she stuck to one Hibari Kyoya. And he was not happy about her interference. Slight Hibari/OC focused on the part where they were training before they invaded the base in Japan in the future arc.

Disclaimer in Profile. Most of the time I don't put disclaimers in my fics simply because I forget.

Please forgive me, my knowledge of KHR is not much, because I've only started watching from half way through the anime (I'm not so much of a big fan of fillers really). That means Hibari will be slightly OOC, but please forgive me! The way I'm going to write him is going to be slightly different to the anime, possibly the manga as well. The OC's a bit of a Mysterious! Sue, but I don't think she's all that bad. Oh, and also, this is my first KHR fanfic. It'll only be about seven chapters long, with not much fighting scenes (because I suck at writing them). I think I'll post a one-shot later on too. That's it. If this story turns out good, maybe I'll write a sequel.

* * *

**1. Chance Meeting under the Rain.**

The school day had ended a couple of hours ago. The weather was not good at all, as the rain was mercilessly throwing itself down onto the floor. Hibari eyed it with indifference – weather did not matter much to him. It was something to be accepted, to be used to his advantage.

He peered down at the school's main entrance, a sign which meant he was bored. He blinked twice when he saw a figure jump over the wall and head toward the school. _Intruder._

He ran over to the nearest window, opened it and jumped. His patrols could wait a while longer.

He got straight to the point, and ignored the battering of rain on his skin. The intruder now held an umbrella in one hand.

He raised his pair of tonfas slightly, as he usually did to warn others. "Whoever you are, intruders are not permitted to step foot in school. It is against Namimori Junior High regulations to have anyone other than permitted staff on premises. Leave now or I'll bite you to death."

The intruder giggled. Hibari then noticed that the intruder was a woman. A woman, _huh_.

Hibari wondered why he didn't notice earlier. It seemed obvious now. Although the umbrella in question covered her face, her body shape did tell him load and clear.

"Ah, ah. _Kyoya_, don't be like that. I only came to talk."

"I am not interested. Leave now or I shall bite you to death, whoever you are." He raised his tonfas. He did not like the aura she was bringing to the school.

"Then I will have no choice."

The woman let her umbrella drop as the area around him turned strange, disorientated. He was unfamiliar with the scene, but that only perked his interest. He smirked, lowering his head by half a centimetre.

"Wow. Not bad."

His brain raced through the things he should do in case of an illusion. Illusions were usually simple to break depending on the strength of the illusionist. However, gut instinct told him not to underestimate this woman. There was something strange about her which was unknown, but that didn't matter. The issue in hand was clear.

How to defeat the strange woman.

Hibari charged without notice. The woman's eyes perked at the movement and dodged it, while a pair of guns, bigger than standard pistols, were fished out of her belt and were drawn at the exact same time to point at Hibari. Hibari forced them out of her hands, but not before she shot them, twice. Hibari kicked, expecting her to fly to the other corner of the illusion, but he ended up kicking thin air instead. He frowned. He expected something like that, and that was one of the reasons why he hated illusions. Illusionists were cowards, after all, who won't face him one on one like real men should. Well, she wasn't exactly male.

Shit.

He could see the guns around him, preparing for fire. He quickly tried to destroy them all, but despite his speed, there were just too many. The guns surrounding him, looking exactly the same as the two the woman drew out, fired simultaneously.

Hibari could only destroy about 20% of them. Fuck.

They began to shoot, only to stop centimetres away from Hibari. He looked on in confusion, only to hear a voice call him.

It was the woman. She was floating in midair, watching him. To her, Hibari looked strange, like he was surrounded by a cage of bullets. Hibari was fuming at his mistake. He would not lose. Defeat was unacceptable. He swung his tonfas hard, but they would not budge.

"Now I've defeated you, Kyoya, you must listen to me. At my name, Rosalina Echearte, I will be your ally when the time comes. However, I will only stay where I am needed and I will go when I am not. I'll meet you in the future, where all is dying. Take good care of your ring, but I guess I shouldn't bother telling you that."

The next thing Hibari could remember was that he was standing near the entrance of Namimori Junior High, on a particular sunny day. Hibari's eyes narrowed. His memory was unmistakeably taken, but only partly so. He could still remember that stupid woman with illogical guns who was a cowardly illusionist. He was fuming.

When he saw a group of scum walking by the school dragging an innocent, stupid herbivore around, he decided they were good enough, for now, for him to take his anger out.

* * *

Oh yeah, one more thing. Rosalina's only strong because of reasons which will be stated in the next chapter. She may seem perfect with lots of power, but I'm telling you now, she had earned that power. I know this will lead to things about being a Sue and all that, but please, just give her a chance. Hibari's slightly OOC because I find it hard writing him, yada yada. I've mentioned that before the chapter started, methinks.


	2. An Interference by Chance

_**Chances**_

Usual disclaimer at work here also. So yeah, this one's number two, a bit more background info on Rosalina. I asked you guys to give her a chance, yes? Well, I hope you'll stick by this fic. Reviews are very much appreciated, as it tells me I'm doing something good for once.

* * *

**2. An Interference by Chance.**

Hibari was not happy. It was the early afternoon, his relaxation time. He would bite to death _anyone _who dared interrupt him without good reason.

So when Kusakabe had the unfortunate task of informing him what happened, he was not a bit happy. He was fuming with a calm face plastered on by years of experience.

The baby had asked to see him. Sure, if it was the baby, he knew he had good reason to call him out, so he had not chance but to walk to the Vongola side of the base. The doors slid open smoothly, and Hibari slightly calmed down a little as he made his way to the Vongola Control Room where the baby dressed in a hat and suit usually was. And surely, the baby was there, with the round fat man who wore a simple back and white suit.

"Yeah, you called, baby?"

The baby nodded. He could tell Hibari was restless, and got straight to the point. He asked the fat man to bring up the 'scene' in question. The man nodded, and the screen shot out a scene, probably from a surveillance camera.

Hibari's eyes widened in shock, but only slightly. He did not expect her to come to him at this time. He remembered her promise almost ten years ago. As if he would forget. The baby noted his reaction.

It shot the scene of an ally, where a group of drinks machines were arranged in a row. Written on one particular one which was red, were the words written in what looked like black marker pen:

_I ask for access to Hibari Kyoya, in the name of Rosalina Echearte and the Veillion Family. _

The woman in question was leaning on the wall, looking at the floor, then looked straight at the camera and waved with a slight smile like it was the most perfectly normal thing to do. She looked no different than the time he met her almost ten years ago. For the sake of being recognised by Hibari. It somehow made sense. How that woman spoke to him almost ten years ago telling him she would be his ally, even if she was not needed. However, even the best fighters were curious. Curious of new things, new people, and new power. How she made access to him ten years ago was the least of his worries. He knew who she was, not like how he was ten years ago, uninvolved with the Mafia at all. It was certainly possible, to get him to give her access to the base.

"Let her in?" Reborn simply asked, eyes looking straight at the man with the choice.

He shrugged and walked off, and Reborn took that as a yes. He caught the challenging look in his eyes.

"Giannini, could you please open the entrance for that woman? Don't want to keep her waiting."

"Right away, Reborn-san!" The Arcobaleno nodded; as he watched the woman click her fingers for the writing to disappear. She quickly raced down the stairs that were shown second later.

* * *

Tsuna had just finished his training with Lal Mirch deep underground. The feisty older woman was indeed skilled, and there were many things about box weapons he did not understand. But he was keen to learn and practice to become better, to eventually go back to their peaceful past. He would protect Kyoko and the others. Definitely.

But now, he was heading to lunch. He was to have lunch, take a ten minute rest, and head back down there.

He suddenly bumped into a person he didn't get a good look on. "I'm sorry, em-"

"Its fine, Vongola Decimo. My name is Rosalina Echearte. I would like to see Hibari Kyoya, if he's here."

"Em – I'm sorry, I don't know. Anyway, how do you know about me? I don't know you at all –"He was nervous, because he had never met her before, Reborn never told her and him, and he didn't even know whether or not if she was an intruder or not!

Rosalina eyed the younger boy with curiosity. He was surely panicking, eyes wide. She only smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not an intruder. Whoever opened the entrance let me in. Simple."

She heard a soft sound coming from the ceiling so she looked up. He looked up too, wondering what she was looking at.

Reborn hung down from a thin wire and aimed a gun at her. Strangely, she didn't show any discomfort. She was perfectly calm, like she was in no danger at all.

"Oi, Reborn! What are you doing? Don't point your gun around like that! W-Who who is she anyway?"

"Idiot Tsuna, show more respect! Hasn't she just introduced herself? She's Rosalina Echearte, twenty-four years old, Boss of the Veillion Family, famed for their intelligence and is one of the strongest Families in the Mafia world. Ever since Rosalina's reign, the family have been doing better than before, but since the Milliefiore battle against Vongola started, they've not been heard of. You could learn a lot from her, you know, no-good Tsuna."

He laughed nervously and looked surprised. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You'll be much better than me in the future. Heck, you were way impressive in this era." She frowned slightly. Reborn looked back at her with studying eyes. Leon returned to his original shape, and sat on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes, you wanted H-Hibari-san right? I-I'll take you to him."

"Are you okay? You're stuttering. You're scared of him? Ha-ha, why are you? He's adorable! And so very exciting!" She giggled. She reminded him more of a teenager his age than a full grown adult. Unknown to Tsuna just then, Reborn had already left. She sighed. Tsuna blushed, turned and started mouthing excuses.

Just at that immensely cliché moment, Rosalina's stomach growled at the same time as Tsuna's. They shared a moment's hesitation before laughing out loud at each other.

"Come with me, Rosalina-san. Come have lunch with us and I'll introduce everyone! After that I'll show you were Hibari-san is." Tsuna nodded. He was kind to everyone, and the strange woman who wore framed glasses was not going to be an exception.

She shrugged, and started following the younger boy. Human needs were there to be fulfilled, sadly, plus it wouldn't hurt to personally know the other kids around the huge base. She had all the time in the world.

These kids where the only chance, yet their boss seemed so carefree and idiotic. But it was information that made the day. The kid was like the splitting image of Vongola Primo, and possessed the same powers. Seeing Vongola Decimo's family was like reliving a whole generation. She felt lucky being born in the same era as he did, as information mixed in with her own gut instinct told her that all sorts of interesting things were going to happen to him. _Exciting things._

Rosalina could hardly wait, with a huge grin plastered on her face as she was almost skipping. _Skipping. _

_

* * *

_

Rosalina is a lunatic for randomly grinning when she's pleased about something. As shown in this chapter, she had gotten her way in every manner. Uh huh. This story lacks much description because it's focused on the _actions _really. I describe like crazy when I write angst. This fic is a cheerful, somewhat funny, friendshippy kind. I don't write like this a lot, but I don't suck at it, so I do :D Plus it's like she's actually part of the original cast, but she's not, and I kind of want her to haha. I updated faster than usual. Anyway, I don't think you'll have to wait long for the next chapter either, because I love this story (and Hibari, haha).


	3. Mixing Chances, Training and Chocolate

_**Chances**_

In which there is some Hibari/OC action, but so very twisted. I love him too much, that's all I can say. I've been skimming through some Hibari parings, like 6918, which is my OTP for now, 1827, 1850 also, is pretty sweet. Yay for updating the day after. I've actually got chapter 4 written up also. As long as I know of visitors, I will continue writing. This story's interesting, anyway. I'll have chapter 5 written by tomorrow maybe.

* * *

**3. Mixing Chances, Training and Chocolate.**

Hibari didn't want to remember how the stupid woman got into his part of the base, or how she made one of the guest rooms her own. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. He inwardly groaned at the thought.

Luckily, she was hardly around, enjoying harassing him. Instead, she grew to harass the others that stayed on the opposite side. He was glad for that though. Even if it was just that one person more that was walking around, it annoyed him. Apparently, she was over there because they had training rooms. From time to time she would not come back to her room, and sometimes he heard from Kusakabe that she slept in the training room and wouldn't eat unless the herbivores living over there sent something over.

So apparently, they weren't too different after all. The woman trained until she dropped, while Hibari took a different method. He disliked training, but rather practiced using his box weapon instead, and fought in battles to get stronger.

That afternoon, he sat facing the sliding doors in the main room he regularly spent time in and eyed the garden. It was peaceful, just to have that bit of greenery to stare at. People said staring at greenery helped rest your eyes after working, and Hibari had to agree. It relaxed him. He sipped tea quietly.

Soon, he heard footsteps walk down the pathway. Judging by sound, it was the stupid, lunatic woman.

She was heading closer to the room he sat in. He hoped that she'd just return to her room and not appear for the rest of the day. But no, luck had to be cruel.

She walked barefooted into the room he was in with drunken steps. She wore a long sleeved grey jumper that clung to her body shape and shorts that went just above her knees. She was also swinging a plastic bag around, not caring if the items within could fall and litter the room, something Hibari could not allow.

She was already in the middle of the room before she turned to look at him in a confused state as if she never noticed that he was here in the first place. This pissed him off quite a bit.

Rosalina looked playful, so she would sound playful. "Ciao, Kyoya!" She started laughing before falling onto the wooden floor on purpose and curled up to fall asleep. Halfway in-between this, the bag fell out of her hands and the items in it spread themselves on the floor as if to make themselves at home. Hibari frowned at her carefree state the Italian girl was showing him.

He was stubborn though, and refused to leave just because she had entered and fell asleep on the floor. Such a strange, stupid woman did not deserve to be treated specially from him at all. The carefree female Italian Mafia Boss was so carefree like the others who stayed with the baby yet when the time was serious, not one careless expression plastered her face. She turned strong, unfaltering, cunning and clever. He had to admit sometimes he was impressed by her actions.

Hibari didn't know what made him do it, but he wouldn't question himself. He picked up the stray plastic bag and picked up the packs of chocolate and sweets she most definitely stole, and well as numerous lollipops she made with the round, fat man's machine. He sighed. Hibari didn't have a taste for sweets, and would only accept bitter chocolate when he wasn't feeling normal.

That was when she stirred, and an arm cut through the air and slapped him on the head. He could feel his eye glaring at her, even if he knew there wasn't much use when the said idiot was asleep. He stopped though, surprised at what he saw. He put the bag away from her for the time being, and studied the woman named Rosalina.

Her hair was loose that day, and it spread on the floor, catching light from the shadowed space she was sleeping in. Her stray hand sat in the sun, while some of the light was caught on her face. She groaned in her sleep before breathing in and out, evenly as such.

He didn't know what came over him, but he knew of lust. Lust.

Idiot she might be, she wasn't unattractive. He brushed hair away from her face, an oddly gentle action, and used the back of his hand to trace the side of her cheek. She mumbled, but did not stir, or move.

"Shico –"

Hibari almost snorted. The stupid woman wanted chocolate? He smirked. Then he would only oblige.

He went over to the lonely bag, opened a box of chocolate, placed a particular one in his mouth and let it melt a little before going over to the woman, lifting her up slightly and kissing her. This was a risk, as surely she would wake up.

And wake up she did.

Hibari knew it too, as she got up properly and placed a hand through his yukata to feel his chest. He simply put his arms around her to drag them closer. Rosalina parted her lips and he placed in the almost melted chocolate, and explored her mouth with his tongue. She didn't taste bad, only of coffee.

When they parted for air, she smirked.

"Hay, what a nice surprise! The chocolate's my favourite, actually. But I like the other ones too. Ah, what a great day. Training, eating, sleeping, then a kiss!" She started laughing heartily.

When she stopped laughing, she knelt forward on one knee and kissed him again. Hibari found the taste of her saliva fascinating, and he could not help but want to smirk when he felt her shiver at his touch.

Because after all, this suited both of them. None of those stupid, awkward moments, or confessions of love. They were just two curious people who thought each other fascinating and beautiful under the light. This was their game, their twisted game of lust and fakery.

Because the two of them did not own any of this stuff called 'love'.

* * *

Maybe this isn't as twisted as I think of it as. The romance isn't the main thing though, because as pointed out, they aren't taking it seriously. And they both know this. I kind of imagined this scene but with Rosalina on a sofa before Hibari comes in, but in the future, he has a traditional style base, and I don't believe he would go over just to get her back. He isn't that nice. So that was out of the window. Rosalina likes laughing. Not much is revealed about her in this chapter, so the next will be a bit more on her powers. Sadly, Hibari doesn't make an appearance in the next chapter ;( Haha! Reviews are appreciated.

**Note:** When she says 'Shico' it's the start of the word 'chocolate' in Italian. I went for the close French pronounciation though. They're simular languages so I don't think I went wrong here. This is the future Hibari we're talking about. He'll know Italian.


	4. Mysterious Chances

_**Chances**_

Was chapter 3 a surprise? I suppose it kind of was. This may be a slight love story, but it's no ordinary love story. Okay, so I lied, Hibari has a tiny appearance here. Yay for next day updates! I'll be off writing chapter 5 then. I think you guy'll be pleased to know there'll be a few omakes before this story really ends, because they'll be only about 7 chapters, if my calculations are correct.

**4. Mysterious Chances.**

Over the past couple of days, Hibari learned quite a few facts about Rosalina. Even if they were little, Hibari liked to know things about the object of his interest. He had yet to try biting her to death, but he had been watching some of her training.

As he first suspected, Rosalina Echearte was both a crazy and interesting woman. She had an unhealthy liking to sweets and chocolate and the like – and drunk only black coffee and green tea, and hated water. Her life mainly only consisted of three things: eating, training and sleeping. Sometimes she would make exceptions to do paperwork for her responsibilities as boss, or completed basic human needs. She hardly ever relaxed properly and hardly ever doing things that were 'fun'. The Italian also had a side which was clever, cunning, sadistic and downright cruel. She had no mercy when faced in a battle, which Hibari witnessed when the baby thought it would be a good idea for a practice battle with the sward welding child. The result was that if the baby had not come to stop her, they would find have found themselves without a Vongola Rain Guardian, or without one that was sane. That was another thing Rosalina frequented doing – snapping people's minds like a feeble branch. It had something to do with her abilities that were passed down to every generation of the Veillion Family.

It was the odd necklace that she carried around with her everywhere and the flame that was her left eye. The flame looked much like a dying will flame, but she didn't say anything regarding it. In fact, she didn't explain anything about her powers and what she could do. But he knew this much: it wasn't just illusions and guns she did well with. The woman practiced everything. Physical combat, tactical fights, movements, strength, endurance, illusions on unexpected people, and sometimes, her dream state.

He had learned of Yamamoto explaining his experience of the so called 'dream state' when he woke up, heavily hurt. Rosalina got a bashing when everyone saw Yamamoto's state, but as usual, she didn't care less. However, what Yamamoto said definitely perked his interest.

He had said it was nothing he had ever experienced before. In his words, he said it had felt so real, yet so unreal to the point he couldn't tell if it was an illusion or reality. At first they were fighting in her usual illusion space, with her guns and his sward. He said that only after the battle did she reveal that her 'dream state' had already taken place half way through. He remembered that half way through the battle; he was in a bad state after most of his attacks didn't reach her. He blamed himself for this mistake.

And that was how she played with people. Making them think their powers have weakened, and making them lose hope when their powers had nothing to do with it. It could be the opposite, and they could get over confident. Because it was so _possible_, this made it effective.

Yamamoto later on stated that he realised he was somewhere else when the scenes changed, but something about it scared him and he could hardly remember what happened until he was pulled out of the dream.

He remembered. The woman suddenly fell asleep seconds before Yamamoto fell too.

Hibari was unsure how many people she could do it to, but that 'dream state' only worked on one on one battles for the maximum effect. Surely when done to a mass of people, it would for sure weaken her dramatically. Without being told, he could tell it required a lot of mental strength, which was probably why she consumed so many sweets. Sweets were a quick way to power the brain.

And to think, she only showed him this power because he asked 'what the necklace was for'. With a smile.

The woman was better made an ally than an enemy, but he was still curious, and he knew one day he _will _bite her to death, wherever that may be, or how it happened didn't matter. When he voiced that fact to her, she only laughed and said that 'she'd look forward to it'. Amusing.

* * *

When Tsuna walked into the training room for practice, he saw the childish woman he was still scared of sitting on the floor, legs crossed, glasses carelessly placed on the ground, dying will flame that was her left eye roaring. The bubblegum she probably stole from Lambo was slowly getting bigger, before it popped and returned to her mouth again. Her right eye was closed.

"Yo, Vongola Decimo, how may I help you on this fine day? Or is it to tell me to move my ass as it's your training time? I can go to another room if you want. I was only taking my sugar break." She grinned again, but didn't open her eye.

Tsuna lingered at the elevator. "Actually, Rosa-san, I wanted to do some practice and also, I wanted to talk to you." He made some progress in actually speaking to her without stuttering. She was scary when she wanted to be, and she was really intimidating like Hibari was.

"Yeah, sure! I'm flustered that the future tenth boss of Vongola wants to speak to me, ha-ha! Come closer then!"

She had a point. She was sitting in the middle of the large training room while Tsuna was all the way over at the elevator. He nodded and ran over to her out of restlessness. When he sat down before her, she knowingly placed her glasses on and opened her eyes.

"_You know, Tsuna, Rosalina was going to be the Vongola Mist Guardian if she didn't have ties to the Veillion Family. It has things to do about her past, which is wrapped in layers of mystery and probably, secrecy. But I know there are many Veillion Boss candidates, and she must be something special to be able to get the Boss position."_

Tsuna shivered slightly as he remembered Reborn words. He was deathly serious also, when he asked about Rosalina.

"Hay! You okay? What do you want to know? My past or why I did that to your rain guardian? I'll still give you the same answer you know? I always take battles seriously. But the dude has potential to get better, I guess –"

"Em, I'm sorry if it troubles you, but about –"He started twiddling his thumbs. He got used to the fact that she could tell what he wanted to ask. He knew she wasn't physic, because she couldn't do it to everyone.

"My past? It's meant to be secret, but who cares about that?" Tsuna looked nervous. If it's meant to be secret, it should be kept secret, right? Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Well," her voice interrupted his thoughts. "As long as you don't have this information spreading out, I can tell you. I can trust you, after all. It's only kept secret because of tradition, but its okay, since I'm the seventh boss already."

Tsuna laughed nervously, but didn't dare say a thing. Rosalina was prepared to break tradition? That was pushing it a little, even Tsuna himself knew this. She only grinned for a response.

"Anyway, I am allowed to say some things, at least. Only few know this, most don't even know vaguely. You're special after all, ha-ha!" She patted him fondly on his shoulder, causing him to laugh nervously once more.

"So, I'll start." She looked serious again. "It's a tradition to gather all candidates of the boss position a month after the previous boss is killed, dead or cannot go on with the job. The candidates get tested, until they get the final result of the person worthy to be boss, who is also accepted by associates to the family and the main members of the family. Why the details remain secret is that it causes much pain to the candidates, and many die. Basically, bad rep. Also, it's given a fact that other candidates are targeted within them all, and they could be assassinated by each other. About ten people tried to kill me, but they failed. Imbeciles as such are idiots, as even at my age of 14, they couldn't compare. I train everyday and sometimes for weeks on like you know, and I've been doing so since I was 7. I've had loads of people target me, and I've sworn to be powerful. I mastered this flame that marks me of the bloodline to the Veillion Family, and from the start it is part of me. Not everyone of the bloodline has the flame – it appears as a different part of different people. Some have a flame for their arm, some fingers, some legs, you get the idea. And there is one more thing – to be the boss, you must be accepted by the Veillion Family Necklace. Only the bosses know their true power, and this information is not permitted to be known by anyone outside. This is a rule I stick by." Her eyes grew hard, something Tsuna had never seen happen before. He absorbed the information.

He didn't know if he should voice his question or not when Rosalina looked hard into his eyes. He flinched, but decided it was a good idea for him to ask. "Yeah, but y-you only explained the Veillion Family traditions for you to become boss. But I asked –"

"Ah, brave one, aren't you? It's alright, I thought you'd ask. But for candidates, the tradition is their whole life. The testing period lasts for a whole month, and the worthy stands to become boss right away. Many want the power of one of the greatest Italian Mafia around, after all. At the starting period, there are about a hundred candidates. The experience is haunting, and other Mafioso from other families is there also, so any failed, but talented people are taken on. I got a lot of offers myself, including one from Vongola, from a blonde dude. Your dad, I think."

Tsuna nodded, still surprised at her so called 'past'. He was sure there was something else also, but he decided not to pry.

"Is there anything you still want to know?"

"Would you have joined us if you hadn't become the boss?" He was curious, now knowing she wasn't that hard to approach when she was in an okay mood.

"Yeah, you guys are super exciting! The reason why I joined the test was because I wanted excitement! Did you realise how excited I was when I heard I was a candidate?" She seemed to laugh at herself, which was pretty strange.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you target any people and kill?"

"You're not going to like the answer dear."

Tsuna nodded. He didn't like killing, but he couldn't do anything about it when other people were doing it. He didn't understand why, but he was somewhat glad that he wasn't in the know.

She smiled sadly. "I have experienced things you would never like to. I was never strong to begin with, it was all hard work. But I'm almost jealous. You get this peaceful life of yours."

Tsuna nodded. "It's nothing really to be jealous of!" He spoke rather too quickly as Rosalina started laughing.

"So you say." There was a short moment of silence before she cut it off again. "Anyway? Want a little fighting practice? I need a real life partner. Mind training can get a little boring. Plus, you need to get better, don't you?"

"Em- sure but, do you use a box weapon?" He got up on his feet, nervous as hell.

"No. I don't need one of those fancy looking things. My necklace almost does the same thing as a ring does, anyway."

"Rings? Dying Will flames?"

Rosalina laughed. "I can't say any more though. I'll go easy, don't worry. As this isn't a battle, its fine, I can control myself."

When she whipped off her glasses, and he heard them go 'snap' on the floor, he tried to ignore it as he popped a pill into his mouth and _concentrate._

She only smiled stupidly.

* * *

She seemed more sue like right? D8 Oh well. This is slightly longer than the other chapters, I think, so there's nothing much to put, hehee. I'm not sure the timeline fits with her being offered the chance to become Vongola Mist Guardian though. Next chapter, we see the others a bit more! I have to admit, I was a bit lazy so I didn't mention the others much. I hope you guys'll still stick with me.

I like reviews too much. ;( If you want to know why she's described like she's invincible, then you should remember how strong they were before they tried to invade the Japan base. Not very right? Also, think about her age. Very possible, no? She's 24, for the sake of people who don't remember.


	5. Chances that Lie and Lie Again

_**Chances**_

Chapter 5! Aw, this story has been the most fun I've had. There will be a good couple of omakes! Yay! This chapter as a little romance in it, in case you wanted some. A bit of conversation with Hibari also. Well, I'll leave you to it. Plus, it's longer than most chapters.

I'VE WRITTEN THIS FOR THE DARLING PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED. YAY.

I'm going to finish this fic before I post anything else so you can only get a chapter every couple of days *evil grin*

Yay. You want excitement? I give you excitement. You want action? I give you a different kind of action. You want her to have a problem? She now has a problem. Yay.

**WARNING:** Implied sex. Yay. Don't worry, I'm not about to write it graphically dear.

* * *

**5. Chances that Lie and Lie Again.**

At some point during her stay, she had produced a laptop out of nowhere. Her answer? It was easier to sort out paperwork with that '_baby_'. Sometimes, the way she spoke irritated him.

When Hibari got up that morning and went to have his usual morning tea, he groaned. He didn't have time for this. He was asked to train the young Vongola today, and he didn't have time taking care of this _kid_!

Almost the same thing happened a couple of says ago. There the woman was, dressed in a loose kimono, hair scattered, breathing heavily, back facing him. In front of her was her laptop and Hibari eyed it with annoyance. It was playing music at a low volume. A document was there on the screen, and seeing how it was near the bottom of a page with heavy paragraphing, he reckoned it was her 'paperwork'. It was all in Italian, after all.

She stirred and lay on her back. That idiot sure loved sleeping. Her blue and red kimono was loose, and showed off her cleavage in plain view. Any further she would have exposed everything. Like a _whore_.

The scene around him definitely showed the sign of an all-nighter. There were cups around everywhere of coffee, and a few cups of green tea. She probably bullied his night staff to make her stuff to drink. He eyed the guns and the belt next to her laptop. He sighed.

Her pale, almost flawless skin glowed slightly in the light, but eyeing the few marks he could make out on her cheeks and neck made him feel uncomfortable. He reached down to trace his fingers on them, finding that they were still quite deep. No wonder she wore make-up most of the time. He couldn't help himself soon, and set out feeling her neck and cheeks, almost savouring her skin. It wasn't perfectly soft; it was soft, yet slightly roughed out with the feel of the scars. He reached to take her glasses off, only to see her slowly open her right eye. He smirked.

She saw a man with raven black hair and a sexy smirk in front of him. She knew what was going to happen – but now, she didn't _feel _like it. Her head felt funny. Rosalina groaned. "Not now! I'm tired –"She didn't even sound the same as she usually was, but now she only sounded weak and desperate. Desperate for sleep. Hibari's smirk just went that bit further. He got her to sit up, most to her disagreement and whining, and started licking the side of her cheek down to her neck. She shivered in response. He started kissing her skin, her pretty, beautiful, but marked skin and she moaned in pleasure, lips quivering. He felt her skin grow slightly hotter and hotter. Hibari smirked in delight. She sure was sensitive. Days before, she wasn't like this, not at all. She was only the strong, hungry creature many saw her as.

He grinned at this thought as he planted his lips on hers, kissing her until she parted her lips. She tasted strange, but not unpleasant. He used a hand and roamed her body, going under her kimono and exposing more and more skin, consuming the strangled gasps when he parted from her lips.

Colours were distorted to her, and she had no sense of reality. She knew her eyes were wide, gaping, and she unwillingly let all her defences fall.

Hibari didn't know why she was delusional at the time, but he didn't question it.

* * *

When she woke up, properly, she was in a bed. She got up a bit too quickly since his arms that dangled around her fell onto the bed. Hibari let out a grunt. Rosalina sneezed and tried to warm her shoulders, with no avail. She was sure there were marks on her neck. Great, just great. The Italian rolled her eyes at the kimono she _was _wearing that sat on the floor.

Somehow, the experience of colours was different. They were still distorted like before. She started panicking. Yes – yes! Someone drugged her! Drugged her to feel like this! No – NO. It wasn't the first time she'd had been drugged. She started shaking.

She remembered falling asleep around 6a.m after drinking a certain cup of green tea (she doesn't drink coffee after 3a.m, and plus she wanted to get rid of the coffee aftertaste) and getting half woken up by Hibari who went all pervy and started touching her and making out with her, not that she minded much. He was cute, satisfying and different to what she had experienced before. She just had that feeling that she was drugged…

And she was.

She let out a strangled sigh before she felt his hair brushing against her arm. She looked down at him with bored eyes, but those suddenly glowed with interest. God, the man was so _cute_ when he was sleeping!

She then got under the covers and snuggled close to him. Maybe… maybe this feeling of helplessness might go away. This feeling of not being in control _scared her, frightened her._

She remembered that the failed arcobaleno Lal Mitch asked to see him today.

* * *

Lal Mitch didn't really want to do this, but she didn't have much choice. She had to talk to the man about Tsunayoshi's training, and about the battle that was coming. She recognised Kusakabe who walked up to her, and welcomed her. He asked her to change into a kimono, since Hibari preferred it that why. They had planned this meeting beforehand after all.

She sighed, and agreed. There was nothing more to it. She walked along the side corridor, following Kusakabe to the room in which she would get changed in. Kusakabe went in first, but then to her surprise, he quickly closed the sliding door and she studied his horrified expression.

"What's wrong? Kusakabe?"

He shook his head quickly, eyes not really meeting hers. "S-Sorry, I must have led you to the wrong room… T-This way please…"

As she was lead into another room, Lal Mitch looked back at the room Kusakabe left in such a hurry. She wondered what was inside, and then shuck it off. This wasn't her place. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosalina got up, placed the cover back for the still sleeping Hibari. She slipped on the kimono like how she was showed by Bianchi, who was the storm guardian's older sister. She tried to keep her mind straight, but she couldn't tell if she did it properly. It was so fucking hard-! Concentrate – concentrate… Think of the stupid storm guardian! That would be a good distraction!

Apparently, he couldn't look at her right square in the face without fainting. Rosalina was annoyed by the fact that she didn't know _why. _Before coming to the base, she made sure she looked up every square detail known about the Vongola family. She hated being unprepared, after all. It showed lack professionalism. It was unforgivable, and besides, it was funny seeing their shocked faces while she narrated information that seemed _personal _to them. That was the power of the Veillion Family. Many other families have tasted that bitterness, after all. It was always like that. Want information? Strike a deal with the Veillion Family. There would be a good 90% chance they have what you'd be looking for.

But if she didn't know something, she would find out. The others wouldn't really mind asking, after all.

However, her thoughts were disrupted as she found it strange that objects seemed to want to move around and people she knew from the past started walking around in front of her. Her mind was lost – so easily! Just – just by some drug! How – she trained her mind to be the best! Not to be broken around like some _doll_! She growled in frustrated. She would not lose. It sounded stupid, but that's what she decided. She would not lose. She would not _play the victim. _That was what stupid, helpless people did.

She turned to give Hibari a final stare. This time, she could hardly stand. It was a _crime _for a man to be so… pretty! She accidentally squealed out load and leaned on the bed to touch his raven coloured hair. It was soft to the touch, like silk. She sighed contently, and then kissed him on the lips – just a peck. His lips were so utterly soft and irresistible, after all.

Rosalina couldn't get enough of him. He was like a drug, and she was well, well under his spell.

She hoped that after her 'chore' ended that she'd still be able to see him again.

She doubted it.

She left the room quickly and quietly, stumbling on the way. Maybe going outside wasn't your best bet when you're drugged, but her mind wasn't set right, and she was very much unaware that Hibari was very, very awake.

The taste of her lips still lingered on his own, and the scent of her was overwhelming.

He wondered if this would end badly or not when he slipped his yukata back on.

* * *

After a shower and change of clothing, Rosalina headed toward the door that separated Hibari's base to Vongola's. She was fumbling with the shower for at least half an hour! She could hardly stand, but she wasn't about to give up. That was stupid. She was the Veillion Boss for god's sake! Her word was like god's will to her men! She had to do this. She had to restore them to their former glory.

By any means.

In the back of her head, she knew that Hibari was in meeting with Lal Mitch, talking about things she should really listen to. But she could not – she hardly stand! She could hardly walk!

No – no way. Not them.

It was just a projection from the drug. That was it. A projection. She was hallucinating. They aren't really there – they're dead! She killed them! She shot them in the heart fucking forty times after having them suffer from eternal anguish and pain! She killed them! Massacred them all! She did not _need _them! They were just using her because she had the Veillion Family flame! All those petty words were just lies! Lies built on more lies!

They neared close to her after she started panicking a bit more. No – no – that wasn't me. I'm different now! Of a different name! Of a different _person_!

That's right. She didn't need to _care. _There was no need for sympathy. She had a great life now, and all that was in the past. A stepping stone to become great, to become the _best_! To succeed where others failed. Yes. That was it. To become strong – unrivalled. Unbeatable. She knew she still had years to achieve that, but she had the means. She had the talent -

She screamed the base down. She heard manic footsteps before lost sense of reality.

* * *

It was the next day when she woke again. The sunlight peeked through the only window in the traditional room.

It wasn't the main room, or the room in which they had sex in. It was the room she took.

So _that_ was why it seemed oddly familiar. Her closet door was open and a pile of the clothes she bought in town the other day sat in a corner, oddly neat.

"Hm. So you're awake."

She jerked head toward the smooth, deep, sexy voice that only belonged to one person. Her mind was instantly filled with images of her twisted memories – his touches, soft groans, deep voice… He was hypnotising.

"Yeah. Did I freak?" She displayed a mock sense of cynical humour. She wasn't happy about this, at all.

"If when you say 'freak' you mean 'scream' yeah. You were drugged on LSD. Kusakabe's on it right now. We've made sure you've sleep it off."

"Yeah," she replied. It sounded bored, but in fact, she was keen to know more. "It could have been anyone though – I just pointed a gun at any fucker who decided to pass by to get me a drink. I'm pretty sure it was diluted into some random cup of green tea. And yeah, it's not impossible for anyone to drug me. Gosh, Lysergic and all! I dealt some of that, I think."

Hibari just glared at her when she finished talking. She just looked up at him and grinned lopsidedly. Her flame grew. They stayed like that for a while before she broke the silence.

"So, what did I do to receive your wonderful presence? Well, the drug isn't working right now so is today the next day? I know the effects at least last for 12 hours. Did you drug me with sleeping pills or something? Or did you just want another round-?"

That seemed to touch a nerve as Hibari slapped her across the face. Tears were just around the corner and she down right _refused _to show any weakness. The pain was swelling in and she was sure that it would leave a mark on her cheek.

Hibari wordlessly left the room, and closed the sliding door behind him. Lately, he was busy. Busy training Tsunayoshi, busy sorting things out for the plan. If only she would just _stay out _of things!

Of course, he wouldn't say anything about the night. How she screamed and shouted, arms flinging about, shouting and begging for mercy – for whoever _they _were to not to touch her. And about a strange person named Arlo. She was begging him not to leave her side.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was too worried to leave her. Only when she settled to sleep did he allow himself to touch her cheeks and move the strands of hair that got onto her face to go to bed.

Maybe this relationship wasn't so crazy after all. But before that, he would have to do some digging around on her. Things concerning Veillion don't usually spread, because they're they main ones who control the flow in the first place. But it wasn't impossible.

But there was one thing that was happening for sure. The guy with the drugs was _destined _to be bitten to death. He would personally make sure of it himself.

* * *

At about half eight, Tsuna and the others were ready for some evening entertainment. They hoped it would give them a sense of normality before Tsuna had to decide which 'hell' to take. Plus, it was good to relax a little. Yamamoto, Gokudera and himself had been training quite hard. Tsuna was happy about his progress, but he still had work to do. Hibari would beat the hell out of him if he didn't!

It was then, did an uninvited guest happened the pass by.

Namely, one Rosalina Echearte.

She was actually feeling freakishly fine now, after sleeping for so long. Hibari wasn't around at all after he left, and she heard from his 'best friend' Kusakabe that he was training with Tsunayoshi, and then going on some business trip. Rosalina knew better than to pry, so she didn't say anything. But she felt sluggish and weak, so she linked two and two together and decided training would be the best answer.

It would help clear her mind a little, and besides, decide a time.

To decide a time to finish her 'chore' and leave. That would be the best. For her sake, and for the family's sake.

She knew she was only stalling for time. The teenagers were just _too _playful, _too _innocent, but they had power. Such power and talent, if only they would add a little more work into it. Rosalina was jealous – for they had something she had never got, and would never get in the rest of her life. Even Hibari had it, she could tell.

"Isn't that Rosa-san?" She had asked them all to call her that in her introduction, simply because Rosalina-san was too much of a mouthful to handle. She also wasn't such a big fan of how they pronounced it either.

So she politely turned, simply because her mood wasn't all too bad. Her cheek still ached from hours before. That Hibari could land a hard blow if he wanted to, _god_!

She stood at the door to their main hall (god, their base was HUGE) and looked in surprise. There the little lamb was, the ginger haired Kyoko. Something about her told you to want to _protect _her with all your might. Plus, she was the object of Tsunayoshi's affections, everyone could tell. Some chose to ignore that fact, but a fact was a fact. It was information.

Nearly everyone in the room greeted her with scatters of 'Hi Rosa-san' or 'Rosalina-san! Hi!' or 'Yo, Rosa!' or something along the lines of that. They were no longer scared, intimidated, because Rosalina didn't want them to be. They had a life she would have longed to have, with their abilities to laugh and play without a care in the world. One Gokudera Hayato refused to anything though, only grunted. Rosalina just briefly nodded. The boy she knocked out a few days ago still smiled at him as if she had never did anything to hurt him before. Now that was a creature to be admired.

"Rosa-san, would you like to join us? We're having a games night!" A bright, chirpy girl named Haru shouted over the music. Now, Rosalina had nothing against her, but every time they met, she always imagined Hibari and Haru meeting. She almost laughed aloud at the thought – she was the type of person he hated the most.

Rosalina looked at the state of the room. Most of the chairs and tables had been put away before, but a few were left for board games like chess, checkers, Monopoly, snakes and ladders, that sort of thing. A huge stereo sat on the stage, while the idiot kid Lambo that she stole sweets from regularly danced around like a headless chicken and the sweet little Chinese girl named I-Pin was following him, herself dancing around also.

It was hard to hear over the noise, until a very pissed looking Gokudera went over and turned it down, nearly destroying the stereo in the process. He was probably loosing at Monopoly or something. Lambo started to shout at 'Stupidera', a great nickname, one should say, and I-Pin tried her best to calm him down. But failed. Kyoko went over to stop the two from fighting, because really, Rosalina found it hard to believe that a teen that size could battle a kid _that _size. Oh well. She didn't like believing in human logic, after all. Meanwhile, the small, fat, round man was playing snakes and ladders with a rather bored looking Lal Mitch, a Reborn who looked like he was having the time of his life and a Bianchi who was just content in watching Reborn move. How obsessed. From the looks of things, Rosalina guessed that Haru was being the banker and Kyoko was in the middle of playing with Futa, who was sighing and waiting for Kyoko to come back to the game. With a glimpse at the board, Kyoko was either super awesome at checkers or Futa was just really bad, because he was really badly loosing.

Ah well. She would have been interested in having a chess match with Gokudera, but she really had no place here. Gokudera was already shouting Haru back to the desk to continue with her 'job' and 'responsibilities'. She laughed.

She didn't belong here, with these people.

"Its okay, Haru-chan. I'll be down at the training rooms if you want me. I'm feeling a little loose, and I'm not used to feeling this way. I'll treat you guys to bowling, one day though. It's more my scene."

Haru nodded. "Okay, but please take care of yourself!"

Rosalina nodded blankly as Haru walked back to the Monopoly desk with a Gokudera shouting down her ear. Haru still waved, but Rosalina was already gone. Reborn, who was watching her silently, also returned his full concentration to the game in hand.

It was fine. She had always been alone anyway, from the start.

The rest of the halls, although filled with light, were as empty as a ghost town. She wasn't feeling lonely. She just wasn't too good with her own feelings.

She was just lying to herself. Wasn't much of a big deal.

* * *

I hoped this turned out okay. I AM NO GOOD AT WRITING ROMANCE. I'M SORRY. Also, the drug LSD or Lysergic Acid Diethylamide is a drug that will make you hallucinate. It can also bring out things depending on your mood, so yeah. It makes objects and colours around you feel distorted, while there aren't much chances of getting hooked onto it. Although the experience I described wasn't all that realistic. Thought it would be a good excuse to add more romance + plot + introduce Rosalina's problem. Her _real _past will take some time uncovering.

I liked how this turned out. I haven't reread it yet, of course. Reviews are pleasers, and they also make me write faster! ~


	6. Chances with All That are Dear

_**Chances **_

I won't lie, I didn't know how to write this chapter, but omgpink, you're such an insperation. Seriously. I will end this before I start a new story. This is an introduction to Rosalina's problem and her past, so basically, not many canon characters will be featured here. Also, the spell check doesn't work, so there might be a spelling mistake here and there. Spelling was never one of my good points, and my grammar might be a little off. DON'T KILL ME! D8 This chapter's also quite short, I'm sorry. It's about the same legeth as the first chappie.

This chapter's a little too fast, now I realise. Maybe I'm just rushing things.

Only two more chapters left~

* * *

**6. Chances with All That are Dear.**

"Rosa-chan!~ I'm so glad to see you today!" She was greeted by a man with white, white hair with a slight smirk. In all her experiences in reading people, her senses told her that this man was not one to be trusted.

But really, what choice did she have?

"Ah, ah, Bya-san! You told me to come over, didn't you? So I did, of course! Anything for a good friend of mine!"

This facade of hers was really getting tiring. She was wary of this man, and he knew it.

"Please, take a seat. I have some marshmallows of mine you can have." His grin stretched a little wider.

Rosalina carelessly plunked herself down on the white stretch sofa and made herself somewhat comfortable. She yawned a little, before reaching to the flawless white bowl and picking up a stray marshmallow. She played with it instead of eating it, however.

"You know, Bya-san, your marshmallows are different. They're different from the ones I usually eat. They're softer, fluffier, and all the more cuter!" She laughed at herself and popped it in her mouth. It was too early to lose the game.

"Eh, Rosa-chan, marshmallows can be cute? That's interesting." Byakuran sat himself fondly beside her, picked up a marshmallow with two fingers and started squishing it.

"But Rosa-chan, I'm surprised you came and went along with that I said. Japan to Italy is not an easy flight, and you're not even staying the night." His curiosity was not hidden, plainly because the man didn't feel like he needed to. He was studying the woman, waiting, waiting for her to slip, for this facade to stop, for the interesting moments finally to begin

"Well," She said, eyes staring at the bowl of marshmallows rather than the owner. "I do have some personal business to attend to, and plus, when you said you really wanted to see me, who was I to say no?"

Byakuran nodded, not for a second getting tired of this game. It had been interesting, and he knew the woman was desperate. That was it, to play with people's hearts, people's minds. It was great fun, plus it brought in endless of possibilities. This woman that sat next to him, well, she was just a spare pawn. A back up plan. He wasn't going to use pawns that weren't 100% loyal, even if she was on his beck and call for the sake of her dying family.

Veillion was a proud name, but all that was in the past.

Byakuran grinned. The woman was a good pawn nevertheless, even if she wasn't loyal.

She was good at her job.

And that was all that mattered.

"Well, Rosa-chan, I wanted to hear about the bet. Have you decided yet?" His sharp, crisp eyes peeked through, showing he was indeed, serious.

"Hm, Bya-san, I can't reveal anything yet but it will end soon. Everything will end soon, and maybe this game also." She never voiced about the 'game', but it was a dillibarate slip. Something little to entertain Byakuran.

"So, Rosa-chan, who's side are you on in this war?" His eyes shot her like a thousand daggers, but she had worse dealt to her before.

"As I said to you before, Bya-san, I am only neutral. I don't help either side. This isn't my war to fight." Her voice grew cold, icy and hard, unlike the light tone she used before.

"If you say that, Rosa-chan, does that mean you've made your choice?"

Rosalina got up, and his gaze never left the huge wall window.

Rosalina disappeared without a trace. Her body slowly faded like the mist, colourless, emotionless.

The stupid woman didn't have a grip on reality.

* * *

The room was dark, looming, and looked endless. Rosalina closed her eyes, and let herself be whole bodily scanned. A robotic voice accepted her and voiced out who she was. At that point, she felt oddly exposed.

The lights came on altogether, and all too suddenly. The room was minimally furnished, as the underground space was not their real base. It was just one of the areas where a couple of her people were resting. A couple were good enough.

She just needed to speak to them as soon as possible.

"Boss."

"Boss, why are you here, in Italy?"

"Yeah, weren't you doing the bet with Byakuran in Japan?"

Rosalina let out a stray growl. The way they pestered her was annoying, but she knew she had to win the bet, no matter what, for the sake of the future, for the sake of the family, and maybe, for her own sake.

The idiots knew when to shut up.

Her Mafioso were not like any other. The top ranked were good at information collecting and were great in a fight. They often overlapped, as member of a different organization, a spy for here and there, all for the sake of what the family reigned high for: information. They had different jobs, some lawyers, some prosecutors, some high ranked businessmen, some with the police, some normal civilians, some teenagers, some even 'belonging' to another family. However, they were all worthy. Worthy to bare the Veillion name, high and proud.

And she was the proudest of them all, their leader.

Leaders do not fall. Leaders look for the bigger picture and sacrifices petty things that weren't important. For the greater good, for all that they hold dear.

The room was silent as she strode to the middle of the room, heels clicking on the floor. She clapped for attention, and the suited men in the room gathered around like trained dogs.

She had proved she was worthy years ago, and they were now 100% loyal to her. In this twisted world of the Mafia, these were the only men she could trust, her family were the only ones she lived for.

Rosalina's hands were folded across her body, and her stern eyes met with her men.

"Listen up. You can pass the message onto the other guys later. First, I'll apologize for my inability as boss –" There were frowns and shakes at this, but she knew they were only kissing up, and ignored them. She was sorry. She wasn't about to let anyone interfere with her apology. "- and I am sorry to have caused such a disgrace to the Veillion name. We, as a family, are disgraced and scattered around the world like a broken piece of thread. But, I will not stand for that. I live on for this name, I live on for this family. I promise you, this will all end soon. And whatever I chose to be right, I only hope for your cooperation. I think that-" She paused a little, thinking of this carefully. "That we should place our trust in Vongola."

That brought discussion across all the men present. They were all high ranked enough to know that the Vongola had been replaced by teenagers from ten years ago. Their faces spelled mistrust.

Until one cut the chatter.

"All you loud fuckers, shut the fuck up! Rosalina hasn't finished speaking yet. And how dare you interrupt like that you piles of shit? Have you all forgotten what Rosalina did for us? She would easily die for us. She even turned our situation with Byakuran into a _friendly_ bet, when she could have easily abandoned us. Fuckers, you can go get a fucking life."

The voice was acid, but it was familiar. Rosalina gave the man a thankful glance. He was always there for her to shut the other idiots up. They were good, but sometimes, they were just plain stupid.

Silence was regained.

"Of course, I won't make it easy for them. If Vongola Decimo can land a blow on me, then I will accept and I will place my trust with him, and accept that part of the bet were we are not allowed to aid them in any way in fighting, and be exposed if they do not win. However, if Vongola Decimo doesn't land a blow on me, then I'll kill him and the rest of the their measly guardians and we can make it on our own."

The men nodded in acceptance. They could not argue, when some of them had personally faced the wrath of their boss.

Some of them even made a close date with death.


	7. Chance Is with the Broken Dreamer

_**Chances**_

I might just end this at chapter ten, just for the sake of a whole number. It's temping. I might do it. Thanks again to everyone that has stuck by this story; you've all made me really happy C: So this is for all you readers out here! This is a short chapter also, kehehehehee. More on the emotiony stuffs. Yeah, I think I want to end it at chapter ten. I actually love how this chapter turned out. It's all angsty like what I'm used to writing C: I'm evil, hazzah! Hibari might just but a little off though :C But I don't think it's too bad.

Yay for next day updates! :D ~

* * *

**7. Chance Is with the Broken Dreamer.**

"Who _are_ you?"

Hibari looked at her with those unnerving eyes of his. He, as well as her, as that sinking feeling that everything was going to end soon. For him, he was just playing his part in the story, for the sake of the future.

She, however, wasn't doing anything like that.

Rosalina was Rosalina, through and through. He had insight in her. How her rash actions still made sense, how she doesn't have a care in the world just because she doesn't have to care.

That was just plain irresponsible.

She was planning something.

He knew it.

Proof was right there, square in the eyes. She wasn't looking at him; she was just staring blankly at the sliding doors. It was a plain as day example of guilt. Despite the lie she was living, she was acting, Hibari could finally see through it all.

The real Rosalina.

The one who yearned to be free, the one who got strapped of wings. The one who swore to be strong not for her family's sake, but for her own sanity. The one who pretended not to care about herself, but knowing she was just _lying. _Lying like her life depended on it.

His organization is not weak. It took some digging around, but he found it.

Rosalina's past.

Everything that had shaped her to become the woman she was.

The liar she was.

She just wanted a place to go back to, a place to protect, to watch grow.

It was pathetic, really.

"I'm Rosalina. Who else would I be?" Her voice was weak, tired. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to let him dig deep. He expected as much.

"You liar. I have no time to play around with you." He was annoyed. He hated people like this. They were just that word: pathetic. Weak. Sheep in wolf's skin.

"That-That is my name, last time I checked. And if I remember correctly, you very much enjoyed playing with me." Her voice spat venom. That was just another thing about her. She would never back down. Never admit that she's _weak. _She would rather live a lie than do that. She wasn't weak physically, but weak _mentally._

Just with a few harsh home truths made her stutter like that. _Pathetic_.

Hibari wondered what he saw in her anyway.

She was only _pretty._

Hibari got up and walked out of the room, while knowing she was going to burst into tears and sink into an endless hole of self-pity and sadness.

_Get a grip, woman._

_

* * *

_

Rosalina exhaled. Her head was cloudy, and she felt a headache coming along. Her eyes felt puffy, and they were probably red by now. Her throat was dry, but that lump which was there a while ago had worn off.

She hated herself.

What he said, every single word of it was _true_. She was a liar. She lied her whole life. Didn't know what her real name was. Lived in the darkness since she could remember. She possessed the past she was so ashamed of. It was a part of her she could not escape from, even if she tried to scrub it until nothing was left. But the stains would still be there. Time wore off that shamefulness after a while, but she still felt disgusted.

She was stripped off freedom since young, and now she had them back, they were no longer white. No longer innocent. No longer what she wanted it to be.

Her wings grew back. Grew back to black.

That's right. Her life was scum. She didn't deserve to be _white _like the rest of the kids who had no knowledge of this grim, gloom world yet. It was like reaching for the heavens. Something that could never happen.

She wasn't going to be saved.

Even if she was, it was going to be too late now.

Actually, nope. Who needs a Prince Charming?

Pathetic people who play the victim.

She was happy with this life. She had drummed it in her head since she begun this life.

_This world could gladly chew you up in tatters and spit you out, but you've got to beat it. You've got to win. You've got to become the best, the best of the best and even higher still. You're strong. You're not weak. _

She could lie.

But that was just her.

It wasn't fair.

She was falling too deep for her to handle.

Like a drug, he had his ups and downs. His touches, the feeling of him, his voice, his eyes, the way he speaks without making a sound –

She couldn't lie any more. She couldn't fake it any more. He knew. He knew all of her weaknesses, all of her strengths, and everything in between. She couldn't help it any more.

She liked him.

And that was all that mattered.

It was the solution, and the problem. She thought it's the latter though.

Even if her head was throbbing like mad, she had to smile. Her own twisted logic never failed to amuse her.

* * *

Her time was up.

The sands were gone.

She had to wrap this up now. Dragging along a perfectly good show was a crime, she knew this. She knew this well. Timing was important. It was important to make an impact. And Rosalina had experience with this. This show had been fun, exciting, everything she liked and enjoyed. Yeah, it was time to end this.

_Because you should always hit them with everything you have._

Oh, the little bits of wisdom she's come up with. She laughed at herself.

"_Why are you living like this?" _He had asked. Oh, it was so out of character of him, to ask a question he knows the answer to.

Because it feels great to be the strong one. The dominating party. Knowing that she _has _the option made her happy. Grin like a manic.

She had already sold her soul to the demons too long ago. She couldn't remember when.

Does it matter? Really? When she felt like this? She didn't feel real. She couldn't feel this pressing impact named _reality. _It had come a none existent thing to her. She had gotten her way _too much, _and it made her think that _anything _was possible. Anything was possible as long as she had her family.

She had lost her mind. She knew this.

But that question still rung in her head like a smoke alarm in utter silence.

_Does it matter?_

Nope, it doesn't.

Maybe being slightly drunk made her think this way. She hardly ever touched the stuff, but it was handy when she was feeling like this. _Weak. Disgustingly weak._

The glass fell to shards across the floor. The red, red liquid that had spread across the floor felt like her own blood.

It's all _his _fault.

Maybe that would be her final lie.

She was the broken dreamer, and she would forever hold that title. It was imprinted onto her broken and bruised heart and mind.

It was meant to be.


	8. The Chance and the Dream

_**Chances**_

**8. The Chance and the Dream.**

**

* * *

**

A young girl was running, clutching onto the stolen items in her arms like they were worth her life. Her brown hair was in tatters and her clothes looked like rags.

She ended up eating alone in a dark street.

Rain started to pour soon afterwards, but she made no move. The girl just sat there, letting the rain wash her hair, and her sins away. Small eyes closed, and the girl started hugging her knees. The rain hurt her. The rain stung her eyes and they formed droplets on her only treasure – a pair of oversized framed glasses.

Her feet felt numb, and cold. It was a feeling she had gotten used to.

She hated herself for crying. The hot tears were a sign of weakness.

* * *

She woke up after a dreamless night to find a takeaway coffee cup next to her. She knew what it was because she had seen it before.

It had collected rainwater from the night before on the lid.

She held it in her small hands and shook it to see if anything was inside.

There was.

She tipped the cup slightly to see what was inside through the little hole. Even the young girl had a little common sense. She saw the liquid was brown, and a thought drifted into her head. Maybe someone left it there for her.

But her mouth was getting too dry. Having no other choice, she held up the cup and drunk it.

The liquid was cold, and it was mixed with rainwater, but it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

* * *

She occupied herself with what she remembered. She was educated well enough, even at eight, to understand what was going on around her.

Her parents died in an accident together last year.

She ran away from the prison the adults called an 'orphanage'. She was starved; she was cold, dirty, without a place to return to. All this was better than to stay with such foolish children at _that _place.

She valued freedom more than any of that.

But fear grew in her eyes when a group of men appeared from nowhere. Their sickening grins and their crude laughter both made her feel fear and made her feel disgust.

Afterwards, she was left as a void. She tasted blood, her own blood, and her throat hurt from screaming.

No one cares.

No one _needs_ you.

You don't _need_ anyone.

At least the glasses are safe. She smiled slightly at that, with the last of her strength.

She wasn't like the rest. Even at eight, she understood such principles as well as an adult did.

Maybe this could all end.

_It hurts like hell, but it might be worth it, dying._

How wrong she was. Her fate didn't end there.

* * *

When she sat up, blood rushed to her head and she hit her head to keep the headache away.

Banadges clung to her arms like bangles on a wrist. It stung a little, but it wasn't too bad.

She was in a room. She didn't been in one since she was in the prison.

Her nose felt weightless. Her glasses-! She had to-

"Is this what you're looking for?"

She turned her head toward the voice. It was a woman of her thirties. She had thick black hair tied up in a bun and wore a dress of some sort.

She felt warm. Oddly warm. She hadn't felt like this for too long.

The woman held up her treasure. A pair of adult sized glasses, black rimmed. The blood that was on there had disappeared without a trace.

She winced. The pain suddenly hit her like a thousand needles, and it was too much to take.

"There, there now." The woman smiled, and patted her gently on the head. "Rest up, and you can go take a shower afterwards. We want you fully healed, alright?"

She could only nod. She felt her cheeks go a little red.

The woman placed the pair of glasses on the table beside the bed, and walked off. The sound of her heels resonated until she closed the door behind her.

She didn't catch the disgusted look on the woman's face – instead, she wore a smile while she slept.

It was the first time since a year ago did she have a pleasant dream.

* * *

She was strong. She grew to be strong. She took up upon her adoptive father's wish for her to train everyday, and soon, it turned into a habit. She was given special trainers and training regimes, but soon beat them like it was child's play.

She was grin happily when her 'father' congratulated her and gave her a pat on the back.

She was growing up, forgetting the tough year she faced on her own. She grew dependent on her adoptive parents and took pride in her work. She only accepted the fate of being a Mafia Boss' 'adoptive' daughter and beat any limit she was given.

But she missed the secret looks of impatience, simply because she wished not to see them.

* * *

She went to the Veillion Inheritance Test after the last boss died out of her own will. She wanted to try it. Try and become boss. Since she already had the flame that was her right eye, and she guessed her parents died because they were of the Veillion bloodline, she decided to give it a go. Wanting to become powerful was like a habit, a trait of hers. She grew tired of the small family her 'father' belonged to since she heard of the bigger names. Oh,_ Vongola_! Oh, _Chiavarone_! Such wonderful families.

And Veillion was one of those too, famed for their information sources.

She grinned. This was extremely exciting. Oh, _excitement_! It was like an addiction.

She entered the Veillion Mansion, and entered the great hall which must have had about a hundred people inside.

At fourteen, she was easily the youngest candidate. Everyone looked at her with a smirk or a look of pity.

She skimmed the area of the room. A habit of hers, analysis.

Little did she know by taking part in that tradition, she would have eventually become boss.

* * *

The family her 'father' and 'mother' came from were a small branch family – not incredibly weak, but could not compare to the bigger, more powerful in history and in manpower families.

She felt disgusted when she saw the large smirks on their faces when she was given the Veillion cape and the Veillion Family Necklace. Many of the Mafioso glared at her – she was just _fourteen, _and that meant, in their eyes, that she was weak and incapable.

She would _show_ them.

* * *

She was about to forgive the two for smirking like that and bragging about her in front of so many other Mafioso. They _did _raise her to what she became now, strong, ruthless, and the new Veillion Seventh Generation Boss.

She would take care of the scum that worked underneath her that gave her looks of disloyalty later.

She snapped though, in the end.

She went back to their smaller mansion once, sneaked in with a disguise to surprise them. It was just that, back then, she was good enough to at least visit them when she didn't have so much work to do.

She tugged at her maid uniform and stopped outside the double doors that lead into the general room. Her adoptive mother and father were there, laughing. She could tell the laugh didn't have an innocent background to it, so she listened in rather than deciding to enter.

Including her adoptive mother and father, there were eight other people in there. She recognised them all, since her memory was reasonably good and they were close to her 'mother' and 'father'.

_Oh yeah, it was so worth it! That stupid little bitch, always going around screaming 'Daddy, Daddy' all the time and demanding such stupid attention!_

_Yeah, she was so fucking annoying with her little baby games. Who the hell does she think she is? We only picked up that stupid whore off the streets because she had the Veillion flame._

_Right! And you know about her prostitute of a mother and her bastard of a father? Well, they deserved to fucking die. Why did they get a kid with a flame and we don't?_

_I know! God damn it. The whore coming out of that bitch's hole didn't deserve our attention._

_Did you see how she was looking at you two at the ceremony? God! You guys raised her! What a selfish bitch!_

_Finally! Someone who understands!_

_But yeah, thank god she became the boss. I mean, now we get to soak up the fucking glory that should be ours! We can become a higher rank family, and manipulate the stupid bitch –_

A single gunshot was fired, and hit a photo frame, shattering the glass and travelling deep inside the inner walls. Smoke lingered in the air.

She entered, with a crazed smirk on her face. She shut the doors quickly with a bang, slipped off her glasses and pocketed it in the maid uniform. Her twin guns were already drawn from the holders that were hidden underneath her dress.

The space was already covered with her illusions. There was no escape.

Tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes stung, but she could hardly keep herself standing from laughter.

It might have been then, that she sold her soul to the devil.

When the bullets turned into laser beams, looks of fear and feeble begs came out of their sorry mouths.

She was going to _enjoy_ this.

She used a good forty odd bullets for each person, saving her 'mother' and 'father' until last.

She walked over to him like a queen and pulled him until they were only inches apart. His mind was already under the illusionary poison – his body was no longer his own.

Her 'mother' could not move from the floor. Her mouth was stuck shut and only tears streamed down her ugly face.

She stuck a gun in her father's mouth. A crazed, sick grin was plastered all over her face when her 'father' started trembling.

"_Oh, _that look on your face doesn't suit you, father dear. Do you remember your stern, prideful strides? Your looks of disappointment when I couldn't do something right? I'll tell you now, I'll hand them all back to _you_. _You_ can have it. _You_ have all the bitterness, all the pain and all the suffering you made my parents take on. UNDERSTAND?"

She shot into his mouth and blood splattered everywhere and stained her face and uniform. She laughed at that, throwing his body on the floor and giving him his senses back, so he could _feel_ the pain. She then shot his body for at least a good fifty times before leaving his body to bleed on its own, until it ran dry.

She turned, grinning of pure delight. She licked her lips free of blood, and then spat it out on the colourless floor.

She stuck a gun centimetres away from an eye.

"Your turn, _mother._"

* * *

She turned away, illusion turning back to reality. The illusion was soundproof. The rest of the people didn't know a thing.

She never one to waste things, or manpower, so she made them her own with a few good lies and a good few illusions.

What was real anyway?

Nothing was real.

She walked calmly until she made it out the mansion, an illusion masking her presence. She felt disgusting. The blood of scum and dirt were clinging onto her clothes, her hands, her _mind_-

* * *

Tsuna screamed. He sat up with a start, and his wide eyes met with his duvet and a wall.

It was dark.

Gokudera was probably immediately alerted of his sudden scream and shot up the ladder within a heartbeat, asking him if he was okay.

Tsuna nodded blankly, just replying that it was a nightmare.

That seemed to calm Gokudera down from his panic attack. After a few moments, he turned down the ladder and went back to sleep.

Tsuna inhaled deeply, and fell back onto the bunk bed. It certainly was a nightmare, but it felt odd. That girl – that girl was Rosalina-san! Rosalina when she was _his_ age!

The image of the final bloody scene made him shudder some more. It was horrifying.

So – so Rosalina-san lied. She kept herself locked up like that.

He bit his lip. He felt a feeling of sympathy wash over him. He had always had a good life since young, even if he wasn't really good at anything.

Eventually, he fell back to sleep just as another scream ripped the peace over at Hibari's base. The walls were thick though, and their side of the base didn't hear anything.

* * *

Even though it was nearing midnight, a lone man dressed in a suit entered a traditional store in the town of Namimori, even though the sign clearly said it was closed.

The room was traditionally dressed in a Japanese feel. A warm light was projected onto the nearby walls.

Another man, with silvery white hair and round glasses, who wore a green yukata sat at the table, reading a book. He didn't make a gesture to greet the other man in a suit when he took a seat opposite him.

"Did you cross over the dream?" The man with the glasses asked, not looking up from the book. The lamp sitting on the table was the only form of light in the room.

"Yeah. Rosalina asked us to pass on a message to you earlier today as well. Says that you should help the kids out when they need it if the time ever comes."

"Oh. Right. Repaying them for the food, right?"

"Yeah, knowing the boss, it would be that."

The Japanese man sighed. "Our boss is so stupid. She thinks we don't know about her. That's why it's nessasary for Vongola to somewhat get to know her a bit, I guess. I think he stands a chance."

The suited man nodded. "Well yeah, I suppose. She does not understand that we do not care for reasons why. We only care because it is her."

"Yes. No one is quite like her, after all." He chuckled.

"Can I stay the night, by any chance? I can't be bothered getting another plane." The suited man sighed, scratching his blonde hair carelessly.

"Sure, why not?" The white haired man shrugged, going back to his book. "Make yourself at home."


End file.
